Susie Carmichael (Black Screen Series)
Susanna Yvonne "Susie" Carmichael is a main character from the Nickelodeon TV series "Rugrats" and "All Grown Up!". Susie was brought in as a "foil" to Angelica, as she is Angelica's biggest rival and helps the babies to stand up to the mean-spirited toddler, acting like a deuteragonist to them. For the most part, Susie is seen wearing a yellow dress with purple wavy lines, purple leggings, frilly white socks and red ballet flats. Although despite the rivalry, she does try to get along with Angelica and tries to befriend her. Like Angelica, she has many toys, even some that Angelica doesn't have, much to Angelica's personal annoyance. Susie was 2-4 years old in Rugrats, 11 years old in All Growed Up, and 12-13 years old in All Grown Up. Description Susie made her first appearance in "Meet the Carmichaels", where she and her family moved into Tommy's neighborhood. Susie is a very beautiful, cute, sweet, bright, friendly, kind, compassionate, trusting, athletic, competitive and fun-loving tomboy. She loves adventure and like the babies has a very active imagination. She is also a very supportive child, such as in "The Slide" as she tries to help Chuckie get over his fear riding down slides and also ends up winning two fudge pops (from a bet with Angelica) once he overcomes his fear. Susie is also shown to have a mean-side, such as in "The Tricycle Thief" when she believes Angelica stole her tricycle (however, for once, Angelica did not and just had a identical one). To punish her, she decides to tie Angelica's doll Cynthia to Chuckie's balloon and send it off, much to Angelica's personal horror, even though a low-flying airplane popped the balloon sending Cynthia falling back down. When they find out her father just put it under the porch, Susie asks for forgiveness. To which for once, Angelica just wants to forget it and race with her for fun.Susie also gets a much better understanding of how adults are, such as in the "Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster" she began to realize that her father's boss would give the family money to move (although it was obvious that he was doing it to get him to write better material for the Dummi Bear show) and cries when she realizes he was enjoying himself. Also in "The Stork" she explains to Angelica where babies really come from, her knowledge presumably because her mother, a doctor, felt that Susie should know the truth and not silly lies. It is hinted that Susie is not a very good cook. It has also been hinted that Chuckie has a crush on her and she might return it. A possible sign is in "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie" when she is seen dancing with him. In "Be My Valentine" Susie shows a romantic interest in Timmy McNulty and even makes a valentine for him. However, Timmy being too naive throws her valentine away only wanting the button on it. Susie is seen only briefly in the Rugrats Movie at Dil's baby shower, having a singing competition with Angelica. As she sings good things about a baby, Angelica loudly and rudely sings only bad things about a baby, which eventually triggers Didi's contractions. And is seen in "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie", at the wedding reception of Lou and Lulu, dancing with Chuckie and again for Chaz and Kira's wedding reception and joins in on the cake fight. She is given a larger role in "Rugrats Go Wild", as she tags along with the others and uses her video camera to record their adventure. Susie is shown to be very intelligent, as in "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie", she is clearly fluent in French. She learns very quickly how to be a toy doctor in "Doctor Susie". She is also a talented tap dancer, and is shown to be quick to her feet in situations. An example would be in "And the Winner Is..." after she discovers Angelica stole her tap shoes on purpose, she realizes although she can't tap dance, she could still win by turning her act into a comedy Looks Susie has dark skin, as she is African-American, and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She has brown hair and three eyelashes on each of her two eyes. The character has red lipstick on her lips and is often shown wearing a yellow dress with purple wavy lines on it. She also wears purple leggings, frilly white socks and red slippers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:Preschoolers Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Black Screen Series Category:Black Screen's articles Category:Kids